Touch of Insanity
by DaRkHeArT'-'Bluemoon
Summary: The darkness is coming...it's spreding threw the streets of New York. And what Halley doesn't know is that the mutant she is searching for could ultimately be the key to stopping this darkness. But they won't stand alone perpare for the rising of the T's.


Chapter 1 

Darkheart & Bluemoon X-Men Cast: New ppls

Freefall- Tatianna- Halley Hampton (A.K.A Bluemoon)

Imprint- Vicktoria- Cassandra Frankton (A.K.A Darkheart)

Sight- Emily Browning- Marylyn Green

Bodyworks- Jessica Lucas- Hannah Montello

Animal- Chace Crawford- Caleb Crawford

Buzz- Kevin Schmidt III- Dean Artic

Forester- Daniel Pino-Matthew Crash

Twin- Oliver Adams- Joshua Adams

Twan- Rachel Hurd-Wood - Ebony Adams

Tec- Jensen Ackles - Jared Block

Granite- Jared Padalecki - Jensen Block

Psyc- Garrett Hedlund - Garrett Cameo

Darkstar- Steven Strait - Luke Priest

Poles- Taylor Kitsch- Juston Able

Lover- Damion Lee- Damion Washington

Stitch- Miki Ishiawa - Madison Gardener

- - - - - - - - - - -- -

Cassandra P.O.V

A young girl sprinted down a dark alleyway in the busy never sleeping city of New York. She refused to glance over her shoulder.

Not knowing that the man that had been chasing her, stopped a long time ago.

Slowly, extremely slowly she stopped. Spun around to face what she thought was the mugger, instead she faced her own shadow.

Gasping she consider the possibility that she might be lost in New York's dark alleyways and curving dead end streets.

She stood reviewing the minutes leading up to this. Her friend, her own friend had attacked her.

Sobbing she sank to the filthily, rat infested, hard pavement. He'd gone to school with her, accompanied her to the movies, studied with her, he'd even gone as far as to kiss her now he was mugging her.

A rat scurried in the darkness close to her, the darkness that surrounds her seemed to stretch its raging finger's towards her, threaten to consume her.

Pushing off cold pavement, she nodded to herself. The knowledge that she must leave New York forced her to stumble forward into another black alleyway.

The fingers of the darkness would have to wait. Right now she need to leave, she needed to walk, if only to steady herself.

Panting, she called out to whatever and whoever was listening.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed back mockingly at her.

Every turn seemed to take her back to the first alley she had been in. Every turn seemed to take her closer to that darkness that never seemed to dissipate, never stopped reaching out to take her.

Mindlessly she ran hoping to escape her own imagination. Hoping against hope to escape an invisible foe, a foe that she convinced herself didn't exist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Halley P.O.V

"Remind me AGAIN why are we searching for a mystery woman again?" I demanded as I cover a yawn with my beautifully bruised hand.

"First off Sight didn't say it was a woman or a female in any way, shape, or form. And I quote 'find touch and all those who cross her path.'" Logan rolled his eyes dramatically.

I sighed and plopped back down onto my seat on the BUS. I mean come on how un-cool is a BUS? and it get's worse it has the logo for the school on it. Yes the BIG ugly logo. I keep expecting to have some halve wit come up to me and shove their mutant kid at me.

"I'm bored" I reported to him.

"Shut up" Logan didn't even look back at me. I stubbornly folded my arms in front of my.

"Shut up" I tried to imitate him but that was a hard thing to do, I failed terribly. I looked over my shoulder to the back of the bus there sat Colossal his eyes closed, his left leg was folded over the other as it stuck out into the row. I pressed my lips together

"I'm thinking of a song" I said nodding my head "do you know it?" I smiled widely sitting forward.

"Row, row, row your boat" Colossal answered I put on a puppy face. My lip sticking out "It's not going to work" Colossal still didn't open his eyes.

"Why do we have to do this and not someone else? I mean come on this is a rookie job!" I leaned back in my seat my head leaning back as I looked up at the white ceiling.

"Cheer up, were going to New York! The city that never sleeps! What could be better?" Hannah Joe aka Body Works said.

"Boring! BORING! BORING!" I turned over and looked at Hannah"Plus! We have to walk. When we get anywhere near the city because this bus" -I pointed at the floor-"aint goin' anywhere in that city."

Colossal pulled his headphones off "No one said anything about walking" he exclaimed.

"Well you guys can walk I'll float" I said smiling.

"Hey! Look" Hannah pointed halve heartedly out the window "does he look like he's got dog teeth to you?" I looked out the widow to see a perfectly NORMAL teenage boy.

I glared at Hannah.

"He doesn't have dog teeth."

"Made you look, made you look now you're in my baby book." Hannah teased.

"Oh so mature" I taunted fighting the urge to hit her pretty lil' face.

Sighing I settled in for a LONG, extremely BORING trip. Slipping on MY headphones droning out Hannah's useless prattling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cassandra P.O.V

The darkness was now so inviting, no longer frightening. No, now it calls to me, it calm's me, it smoothes my ruff edges.

The blessed darkness hide's me from this unbelievably cruel world. It cloths me, it feed's me.

In that darkness my power grows, it became a power instead of a curse. In the darkness I steal food, clothes and even money whenever and how ever I can.

In that darkness no one could stand in my way. In the darkness I am invincible, untouchable, and unreachable no one can hurt me. They could try but in the darkness they couldn't, and then I make sure they couldn't ever hurt anyone again.

In that darkness I train, readying myself for the inevitable. Readying myself for the light, for the searing light of morning, for coming out of my protective shell of darkness out of this world of unending fortune and despair.

Out of my . . . Home? No this would, and never could be my home. I have no home; I am never going to have a home ever again.

Not after what had happened in my last home. No, I'm never going to call anywhere home again. Even the thought of that tragic house make's me shudder.

After that day I'd turned my emotions off. Never to be turned on again, emotion's simply got in the way of things that needed to be done.

In the darkness I've watched many people been swindled and robbed because they allowed their own feeling's to get in the way.

I allowed my feelings to get in the way once, and only once. Emotions aren't as easy to shut down as you might think, no they insist on coming back at that worst of times.

Many times I've had to take things I didn't need just so that my emotions would shut down again.

At times I wish, and wonder what my life might have been like if that fateful day hadn't happened.

Would I be normal?

Would I still have my power?

Would I still have had to run?

Would my life still have turned upside down? These questions never seemed to have any answer. Maybe I didn't want to answer them, maybe I couldn't answer them, and maybe just maybe they didn't have any answer at all, maybe they were just there to pester me.

Question's so many questions, not even the darkness could protect me from my own questioning mind.

No the darkness couldn't protect me from the other creatures that roam this desolate land of shadows. Many times I would have to use my power's to keep those creatures from finding me in my little part of this gigantic land of desolation.

Glancing around I found the warehouse that I'd come for. It was time to test my training, time to see to what extent my powers could be strained.

Sneaking close I found that the side door of the dank, ugly, old, routing warehouse was open just like I'd been told it would be.

I opened the door and waltzed into whatever was waiting for me, weather it be a painful realization of the limitations of my power or the thrill of knowing that I had no limitations.

With straight shoulder's, I am prepared to face which either of these two possibilities fate hands to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Halley P.O.V

"Peter" I whined, Colossuses glanced at me his elbow on the window his hand on his chin.

"What?" he drawled, my eyebrows raised and I played with my cameo hat before pulling it onto my head. Searing pain over whelmed me, I bent over my hands on my temples. Slipping off the chair I fell to my knees.

"Mary" I mumbled "Stop" the pain was gone but in it's place I beheld a tall, dark blonde, young, kinda innocent looking young man staring up at the sky, with tears in his eyes, he shook his head opened his mouth as if to say something then shut it abruptly.

He looked completely frightened, as if everything he'd ever known had been ripped from him. I opened my eyes standing back up on shaky legs the effects of Marylyn or more fondly known as Sight's attempt at sending me what she saw, that's all fine and dandy except it hurt's like hell for me and the worst part is she knows.

"One of these days!" I mumbled Hannah looked at me a smile playing on her lips.

"Wad ya see?" she asked, I felt really numb and I wanted to go to sleep.

"I saw a boy" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"So childish" she said toying with her pink backpack that was now her lap.

"Look in the mirror" I hissed back, Hannah's hands flew to her hair "brat" I mumbled under my breath.

"I am not" she replied her eyes worried.

"Oh my word, is my hair messed up?" I mimicked her voice pushing my hands threw my hair. She folded her arms in front of her chest glaring in my general direction.

Because I couldn't be sure if she was glaring at me or her own refection I fell back against the chair laughing, my hat fell over my eyes.

"Uhh" I rubbed my tongue over my teeth that, had taken years to make perfectly white and straight.

"Okay kid where did you see this boy?" Logan asked from the divers seat, I looked up pulling my hat back down, I shrugged.

"He looked like he was in New York lots of buildings...I guess he felt isolated or something near tears..." I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate _OKAY Marylyn show us what ya got!_ I thought.

Instantly there was another wave of pain, a blinding light then I saw a dinky apartment, the boy was leaning on a chair, an open window with a pigeon perched on it.

His piercingly blue eyes studying it a picture in his hands of very happy looking couple.

My eyes flew open "Definitely New York!" I halve yelled.

"Damn we need to start bringing Mary with. My head feels like its about to explode" I said shaking my throbbing skull.

"I also think he lost his parents...I don't know what powers he's got...But I'm thinking might have something to do with animals" I shrugged a ringing starting in my ear.

"Cool!" Hannah exclaimed rubbing her hands "he might even like me" I rolled my eyes.

"Doubtable. Only if he like total losers like" -cough- "YOU" I giggled, looking out the window my eyes stinging from the light.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cassandra P.O.V

I no longer needed the darkness to hide me. I no longer needed its protection, now I'm strong, now I can defend myself, now I can win.

I'd won many fights since that first fateful night. I'd defeated my opponent effortlessly she had been weak, barely a speck of power in her.

She'd acted strong but in reality her power was useless. Now I fight against people who truly test my power.

They make me even stronger than I once was, I have yet to be defeated; no one has been able to come close.

Every time they think they have me beat I come at them with a force that is to be reckoned with.

Just thinking about the fight's makes my blood pump faster, it makes my feet set in a fighter pose; it makes my teeth grid waiting to be hit by some unseen person.

Instead only the sky greeted my searching eyes. I sped across the rooftop of one of the many warehouses in this never sleeping city of doom.

Running had become my passion, no one could catch me; no one even came close to me while I sprinted.

Flat out I could out run anyone, even professional runners. Snatching my thoughts back to the present, I concentrated on making sure I didn't fall threw a sky light, because you know you just HAVE to have a sky light in a WAREHOUSE.

Despite the failing light I could see everything around me pretty well.

Color flashed beside me, I quickly sidestepped around the opening door. All of my senses were attuned to every sound, and sight around me.

Screams drew me from my solitaire thoughts; I altered my course, rushing towards them.

I halted at the edge of the warehouse; two small teenage girls cowered in a dark alleyway from the sight of a mammoth bulldog.

A fleeting thought of danger entered my enraged mind as I leapt from the roof top.

I landed directly in front of the deadly dog; it growled at me and then pounced.

Immediately I reached out for my power, screaming I launched myself at the flying mutt. The mutt hit my shields head on; knocking itself out with its weight.

I turned, searching for the teenage girls I'd spied from the roof. Dimly I glimpsed a speck of color against the gray walls of the buildings.

Silently I tread forwards, glance from side to side ever vigilant for a sneak attack. As I approached one of them shakily called out "Wwwhooo's there?" I decide not to answer that question instead I flung my own question.

"Are you lost?" My voice was smooth with a deadly quite to it. No answer came from the girls "I'm not going to harm you. I promise" This time my voice was I little lighter, not much but just enough to let the girls know that I truly wasn't there to harm them.

"Yes, is that dog gone?" The other wailed pitifully.

"Yes, I will lead you to the freeway." I stated, watching the darkness carefully. Cautiously the two girls untangled themselves from the rubble around them.

The first one to step forward was tall and lanky, her dark hair seemed to blend in with the shadows around her, and yet her pale skin made it impossible not to take note of her.

The second was short, her pleasantly round face seemed more at home smiling than frowning, short curly blonde hair curled around her face.

Both had unusually blue eyes, so blue you felt like you could stare at them for hours. Turning I broke the almost hypnotic glare of the pair of those blue eyes.

Walking away from the alleyway I heard the shuffle of them behind me. Carefully I stalked out of the alleyway unto the sidewalk.

A single street light dully illuminated are grim surrounding's. Four run down warehouse crowed the filthy street.

An alley cat prowled the other side of the sidewalk.

"Where are you taking us?" The dark haired one called quietly. I rolled my eyes at her timid disposition.

"I already told you once. I'm taken both of you to the freeway." I hissed, already I'm starting to dislike the girls.

We trudged onward till we came to the spilt in the road. In the distance you could hear the busy freeway.

"This is as far as I'll take you." Staring at the brightly light street's that lay ahead, I pondered for a short while the possibility of me returning with them.

I shook off the disturbing thought never once till now had I considered stepping back into the world of light.

It scared me how easily my mind slipped back in the thinking of those who live in the light.

I turned my back to the two girls, deciding that I need to be cruel to remind my self of who I truly was. In an instant I was running again.

Running, running away from the flood of memory's that threatened to over take me. My breath came in short gasp's as I sped recklessly threw familiar dark alleyways, and back streets.

Turning I jumped onto a hidden fire escape. Scampering upwards, I emerged above the alleyways I had been racing threw.

Yet still the open air that usually held a calming balm, did nothing for my racing heart and my speeding mind. Without a thought I took off again, not watching I ran on.

Jumping over the distance between two buildings I didn't pause to wonder how I did this particular feat of strength.

Gleaming in the distance a large skylight gloomed dangerously close to where she is running. In a blink of an eye she's falling, falling, falling. Until finally she hits.

- - - - - - - - -

WHAT did you think ??????????????????????????????????????????????

**Bluemoon: So...you gonna review or am I going to have to sick the dogs on you...**

DarkHeart: Did you just SAY DOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bluemoon:Yep**

DarkHeart:Runs an grabs pitch fork I will protect you BLUEMOON

**Bluemoon: maybe we should leave now goes and takes away pitch fork you cant kill the dog NOW STOP FIGHTING ME!!! punches **

DarkHeart: punches, kicks and then headbutts You will never rule the WORLD

**Bluemoon: What??? now why'd you tell them my plan??????!!!!! knocks out oops...**

DarkHeart: OKAY enough with the crazyness, REVEIW or DIE scary music plays in background

- - - - - - - - - - -

YOU heard the nuts coughs Writers Reveiw, just to clear up any confussion Darkheart and Bluemoon are sisters who would NEVER take over the world, or at least I hope not.

Anyways if you got question and or flames, randomness just reveiw or message us will get back to you eventulally


End file.
